Summertime
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Songfic. Song: Summertime by Cody Simpson.  SallyxPoseidon


So I've decided on a songfic focasing on my favorite pair: Salleidon.

Song: Summertime by Cody Simpson. (EEEEEEKKK!)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, baby! Ohhhhh. Yeah. Yeah.<strong>

**Top back, hands up, radio on. With my girlfriend, just us, they playin' our song and yeah.**

Sally Jackson and Poseidon were sitting on the beach, enjoying a picnic. There was a small, battery-operated radio beside Sally. A love symphany was playing. Sally could here the serenity of the oboe as it was playing a solo.

Poseidon put his arms around Sally and hugged her, then gently kissed her on the head.

"This is Aphrodite's playlist, you know," he said, striking up a converstaion. "I had Hermes ah, _borrow _it for tonight." Sally looked at him, her eyes motioning for Poseidon to go on. "It's a lovely piece, Sally. As beautiful as you."

Sally smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "This could be our song."

"Our song," Poseidon agreed with a broad smile on his lips.

**Ain't nothin' like a summertime ride. Ain't nothin' like the summertime.**

Sally and Poseidon were standing, watching the sunset. Gentle waves tickled their ankles.

"There's nothing like the summertime," Sally said, then turned towards Poseidon. "The ocean is always beautiful in the summertime."

Poseidon leaned in for a kiss. He could just hear the fish swimming by saying, _Awwwww._

**I can't help but stare at her, even when the other girls are passing by.**

Poseidon and Sally began walking down the beach, and saw a volleyball game happening. It was girls versus girls.

The whole entire time they walked by, even when one of the girls began mildly flirting with the sea god, Poseidon was staring at Sally.

When they got to a quiet spot on the beach, Sally said, "All those girls were prettier than me."

Poseidon cupped her chin, and their eyes met, her multicolored blue ones staring at his sea green orbs. "No girl is more beautiful than you, Sally. Even Aphrodite." Then his kissed her, slow and soft.

**She got my full attention, and I can't keep her off my mind.**

When they were done kissing, Poseidon said, "Sally you're the only one on my mind. I love you."

Sally smiled. "I love you too."

**One look at you that's when I knew that nothing else matters.**

"When I first saw you, it was like we were the only two on the beach. Nothing else mattered. Not even my duties as a sea god."

By that time, Sally had tears of joy in her eyes. No one had ever cared for her this much.

**As the wind blows through her hair, she got me praying that summer never ends.**

The wind began to pick up, and Sally's hair began to go wild. Sally and Poseidon sat down, and the sea god hugged Sally.

"I wish that summer will never end," Poseidon whispered to her.

**'Cause summer loves just not enough for me, so let's make it last forever.**

"Sally," Poseidon announced, "I never want to loose you. I want our love to last forever." Sally looked at him intently.

"Stay with me in my palace?" he offered.

Sally bit her lip. "Poseidon, I don't know what to say..."

"Say 'yes'," the sea god interjected. "I love you and I never want to loose you."

Sally began to cry on Poseidon's jacket. Poseidon hugged her tight.

**Top back, hands up, radio on. With my girlfriend, just us, they playin' our song and yeah.**

Sally could hear the love symphany in the background. She lifted up her head. "Now I'm hearing things."

Poseidon smiled as he lifted up the very same radio they were listening to moments ago.

"It's our song," he said. "I felt this was the perfect time to play it."

**Ain't nothin' like a summertime ride. Ain't nothin' like the summertime.**

Sally tackled him with a hug. "There's nothing like the summertime," she whispered.

"It's always the best time to love you," Poseidon added, then kissed Sally passionately.

**It's alright, all night, nothing feels wrong. Just hanging out, having fun, the party goes on and yeah.**

The sun had set and it was getting dark. Poseidon escourted Sally to her cabin. He was about to leave when Sally caught his wrist.

"Please," she begged, "stay. It feels weird not having you beside me."

Poseidon had a crooked grin plastered on his face as he brought her closer and kissed her. "I will never truly leave you. I'll always be watching over you."

**Ain't nothin' like a summertime ride. Ain't nothin' like the summertime.**

"Nothing beats the summertime," Poseidon said, as he hugged Sally. They were sitting on an old run-down couch in the cabin. Poseidon looked at Sally. "Because it's when I'm with the person I love the most."

**There's a place I know about. And I think you and me should go. It can be our secret, baby. No one even has to know.**

"About that offer..." Poseidon whispered in Sally's ears. She bit her lip.

"Please?" Poseidon begged. "It can be our secret. Zeus doesn't have to know, heck, Amphitrite doesn't have to know. We could raise a family, even get married. Please, Sally. I can even make you immortal."

"Poseidon, you have to understand. I don't want anyone soving my problems. I have to do them on my own, or I won't achieve anything. And as for that raising a family part..." Sally trailed off. Poseidon looked at her pleadingly. "We're going to have a child. I'm pregnant."

At that, Poseidon kissed her, then stopped.

"What?" Sally asked.

"The Great Prophecy," Poseidon breathed. "Sally," he took her hands in his, "this is even more of a reason to come with me. If Zeus finds out, he will kill you and the baby. Please, stay with me."

Sally obviously wanted to go. But then she thought about how it would affect her child. It would be best to raise him or her in the mortal world.

"Poseidon, I'm sorry. I have to raise our child in the mortal world. Give them a chance to see what it's like."

"I understand."

**And your eyes can't hide what you feel inside. Don't think the stars have ever shined so bright.**

Sally's eyes shone. She obviously had mixed feelings. Poseidon could tell that by her eyes.

He looked outside. "The stars have never been brighter."

"You're right," Sally agreed as she looked outside too.

"I know one star bright than all of the stars," Poseidon said, looking at Sally.

"Which one?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You."

**I can feel my heart beat stronger. Wish that we could stay a little longer.**

Poseidon's heart was racing as his kissed Sally.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Poseidon replied.

**'Cause summer loves just not enough for me, so let's make it last forever.**

Poseidon wrapped his hands around Sally's waist. "I'll always look after you."

Sally put her hands around Poseidon's neck. "I know."

And they kissed, more passionately than ever.

**Top back, hands up, radio on. With my girlfriend, just us, they playin' our song and yeah.**

Sally heard the oboe solo again, and knew that Poseidon hand brought their song along for this moment.

**Ain't nothin' like a summertime ride. Ain't nothin' like the summertime.**

"Nothing like the summertime," Sally said between Poseidon's kisses.

"Nothing close to it," Poseidon agreed.

**It's alright, all night, nothing feels wrong. Just hanging out, having fun, the party goes on and yeah.**

They stopped kissing.

"I have to go," Poseidon said.

"Please don't go," Sally pleaded. "Everything feels wrong when you're gone."

Poseidon smiled. "I guess I can stay all night."

**Ain't nothin' like a summertime ride. Ain't nothin' like the summertime.**

"Summertime is amazing," Sally whispered.

**Put your hands in the air and wave them side to side. Make me some noise if you're ready for the summertime.**

"I'm ready for the _real_ summertime," Sally said. Poseidon looked at her quizzily. "It's only early May."

"Oh. Sorry, I was busy looking at your beautiful face." Sally had a broad grin on her face.

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, say yeah yeah. There's nothin' like the summertime.**

"Yeah, I've know I've said this a million times, but there's nothing like the summertime," Sally said.

"I couldn't agree any more," Poseidon agreed, then pecked Sally on the cheek softly.

**Top back, hands up, radio on. With my girlfriend, just us, they playin' our song and yeah.**

Poseidon pressed play on the battery-operated radio, and Sally and the sea god listened to the melody of the orchestra in silence.

"I love this beautiful song," Sally said.

"I picked it to match your personality," Poseidon said smoothly.

**Ain't nothin' like a summertime ride. Ain't nothing like the summertime.**

"Nothing is better than summertime," Poseidon said. Sally smiled in agreement.

**It's alright, all night, nothing feels wrong. Just hanging out, having fun, the party goes on and yeah.**

**Ain't nothing like a summertime ride. Ain't nothing like the summertime.**

The next day, Sally woke up on the couch alone. There was a note where her lover was when she fell asleep. It read,

_Summertime is one-of-a-kind, just like you._

_Take care. I love you._

Sally smiled.

* * *

><p>Phew! It's done. By the way, I'm going to post a link to the song on my profile, 'kay?<p>

I just love Cody Simpson... And I love this song.

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
